fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Minutes at Hank Hill's
} Five Minutes at Hank Hill's, or "FMAHH" is a game for the nintendo wii u, nintendo wii, playstation 1-4 and xbox two and the nintendo ds (but not the nintendo 3ds). Story One day, Bobby Hill overhears his dad, Hank Hill, talking about propane, which Hank Hill is overly obsessed with. Bobby walks up to Hank, and says "I really get annoyed about you going so blah blah blah about gas. I mean, its not even cool! Why do you think its a lady and you always treat it better than my mom?" Hank gets really ticked off and prepares to kick Bobby's ass, but Bobby gets away just in time. He then runs into his room and hides. He finds his gameboy and puts in the "Camera" cartridge. A picture of the alley is on the screen, and he realizes that Hank is still trying to kick his ass! Gameplay Basically, you are in Bobby's room, and you have a gameboy. The gameboy can check cameras. The cameras are the Alley (Where Hank and the guys start), Garage, Back Porch, Kitchen, Hallway, Bedroom, The Den, Living Room, Basement and Back Window. You have to check the cameras to make sure they aren't coming to kick your ass. You have a flashlight and you can click on your door to make sure they aren't at the door. However, there isn't actually a closeable door. However, if they are at your door they'll jump at you in 5 seconds, so you have to quickly turn around, open the window behind you, and then when they jumpscare you, in the middle of the jumpscare press E, and you'll duck, sending them out the window. The only one this doesn't work on is Dale, who comes from the back window to balance it out so you don't always have the window open, but no other guy will come while Dale is at the back window. When Dale is there, you have to close the window obviously. You have to survive five minutes in the office. If you die, you'll get a scene where Hank is screaming to Bobby "YOUR A LOSER! A LOSER YOU HEARD ME?!?!" Guys Hank Hill The equivalent to Freddy from FNAF. Starts in the Alley, then goes to the garage, to the hallway, and finally to the door to kick some ass. Doesn't move until the 3rd minute, and then he is the most agressive of them all. His jumpscare is jumping at you, screaming BWAAAAAAH loudly. He requires constant watching on the cameras. You know if he moves if you can hear him saying "I'm going to kick your ass!" Boomhaur The equivalent to Bonnie from FNAF. Starts in the Alley, then the Back Porch, to the Kitchen, to the Backroom, to the bedroom, the hallway and finally your door. His jumpscare is jumping at you saying "Y'know man, Hank wants us to kick ass man". He is more aggressive than Bill, but isn't as much as Hank, and doesn't require as much watching, but is the first to leave the alley. Bill Dauterive The least agressive "guy" and equivalent to Chica from FNAF. Starts in the Alley, then to the Garage, then the Kitchen, to the Living Room, to the Back Porch, to The Den, then to the hallway, to the door. Jumpscare is making nonsense noises while jumping at you. Dale Gribble The 2nd most aggressive "guy" and the only one without a FNAF equivalent. Starts in the Alley hiding in a cooler, then goes to the back porch, and then the back window. Jumpscare is shooting poison and then saying "Exterminator" Kahn If you check the back window too much, Kahn appears in the window. When you put the game boy down, Kahn is sitting in your office saying "Haha, Rednecks!" he then crashes the game. Reviews 10/10 too much hank ~IGN